


And hearts would come alive

by Vampiric_Charms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Tiny bit of Angst, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiric_Charms/pseuds/Vampiric_Charms
Summary: Bo-Katan and Ahsoka finally find themselves together with time to spare in the midst of their individual wars.  Ahsoka spends most of that time obsessing over Bo-Katan’s hair.  Bo-Katan indulges her, which surprises them both.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	And hearts would come alive

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, friends! Here's a little something I just finished; I have more coming, I promise.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Your hair is getting long.”

“Oh yeah?” Bo-Katan smiled up at Ahsoka, who was leaning over her in the bed they had shared for the last several hours, both sleeping and not. Ahsoka’s fingers were threading through the fine red strands, pushing them out of Bo-Katan’s face, over and over, nails gentle against her scalp.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said, grinning. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it past your chin.” 

Her eyes were focused on the movement of her hand, and Bo-Katan watched her, enjoying the brief and quiet moment, the respite from the rest of her life. This felt good, Ahsoka’s fingers in her hair and the calmness they found together. It was easy, like this. Easy to forget and easy to think she might be happy even with so much stolen from her already. 

Ahsoka wasn’t wrong, either; her hair was getting a little too long over her shoulders. Bo-Katan turned her face to the side enough for Ahsoka’s hand to lie flat against her head.

“I need to cut it,” she said with a little laugh. “Braiding the front out of the way every time I put my armor on is getting a little old.”

“I’ll cut it for you.”

The offer took Bo-Katan a bit off guard and her eyes shot back to Ahsoka’s, who was grinning sweetly down at her. There was no ulterior motive there, only a genuine kindness Bo-Katan would likely never grow used to no matter how long they had together. 

Ahsoka dropped to her elbows, leaving most of her weight over Bo-Katan’s chest. Her skin was warm, soft. She had no scars, something Bo-Katan always marveled at. It was like she was self-healing, like she was immortal. So very different to Bo-Katan’s battered body that had already been through too much.

She used to think it was a Togruta thing, though now she thought it was probably more of a Jedi thing. She’d never asked. 

Blinking the thoughts away, Bo-Katan ran a hand up Ahsoka’s naked spine, over her lek, to touch the back of her head. She traced her fingers in mindless trails over the smooth blue and white skin between her montrals and grinned mischievously. 

“Now why would you do that?”

Ahsoka huffed out a little laugh, her lips tugging into a small smile that made her eyes twinkle. “Why not? I love your hair,” she said easily, as if that answered everything. “It’s so - you.” She moved her hand again, brushing it back along Bo-Katan’s scalp the way she had been doing earlier. 

“You love my hair so much you want to cut it off?” Bo-Katan prodded, being purposefully obtuse on the matter and enjoying the slight blush that colored Ahsoka’s cheeks. 

Ahsoka pinched her shoulder in retaliation, laughing like she had no cares in the world. It was a beautiful sound. Before Ahsoka could say anything, though, Bo-Katan cupped her face and pulled her down for a kiss. That lovely laugh was muffled against Bo-Katan’s lips and she drank it in. 

“I can think of something that would be much more fun than a haircut,” Bo-Katan play-whispered.

Ahsoka’s hands trailed over Bo-Katan’s face, in the subtle way that meant she was remembering, searching, holding onto the moment while she could. “What did you have in mind?” she asked, words warm against Bo-Katan’s skin.

“A shower,” she replied with a wide impish grin, “using all the hot water this place has.” She sat up abruptly, catching Ahsoka around the waist when her perch over Bo-Katan’s hips was pulled out from under her.

“What, no!” 

But Ahsoka was laughing despite her argument, grabbing lightheartedly at Bo-Katan’s wrists as she pulled away in a futile attempt to keep her close. She gave up to instead clutch the heavy wool blanket over her chest and sat up on her knees, watching almost indignantly as Bo-Katan easily backed out of her grasp toward the attached refresher.

“How dare you!” Ahsoka cried, biting her lip against the smile still pulling the corners of her mouth. 

The air was cold against Bo-Katan’s skin after the heat of the blankets and Ahsoka’s lithe body, and pinpricks broke over Bo-Katan’s arms. “Come with me, then,” she said, crooking a finger and bumping open the ‘fresher door with her knee. The overhead light flickered on automatically.

“No,” Ahsoka retorted, still on the bed. “I hate water showers, they make my lekku chafe. Bo, come back!” She adjusted the blanket to turn it into a cape over her shoulders, frowning when her demands were not met immediately. 

Bo-Katan ignored her flimsy pleas and turned instead to survey the tiny ‘fresher. It was nice, considering the small size. There were fancy tile inlays on the cubicle walls, and a textured stone floor that siphoned the water into a narrow grate at the side. She found the faucet controls and turned them on so that a heavy steam of water fell from overhead. The pressure looked heavenly. 

She stuck her hand under the stream, testing the temperature, and got inside. Immediately, her body began to relax under the warmth and steady beat of water down her head and back. She’d brought most of her toiletries in here earlier, and she wiped the water from her eyes to look toward the little stone shelf for her soap. She lathered some between her hands and rubbed the suds over her face. 

A blast of chilly air was all the warning Bo-Katan had before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She almost jumped, not expecting the company, and she finished washing the soap from her face before turning her head just enough to see Ahsoka’s montrals where her face was pressed into the space between Bo-Katan’s shoulder blades.

“I thought you didn’t like water showers,” Bo-Katan said with a pleased little smile.

“I don’t,” Ahsoka confirmed. She lifted her face to meet Bo-Katan’s eyes with her sparkling blue ones. She smiled, as well. “But I missed you.”

“I’ve been gone less than two minutes!”

“I always miss you.”

Bo-Katan didn’t know what to say to that, when Ahsoka’s voice took on that familiar hint of melancholy. They didn’t really speak of things like that, missing each other and whatever their ongoing relationship even meant, and she wasn’t going to invite that conversation just then. At least not yet.

“If you won’t let me cut your hair, can I at least wash it for you?”

The innocent and intimate question threw Bo-Katan off-balance. Even for all the time she and Ahsoka spent together, she still wasn’t completely used to such wholehearted tenderness shown to her in place of the violence she was accustomed to. So much of her life had been spent in pain at someone else’s hands - whether in battle, or with an enemy’s hands squeezing her breath away, or even in the harsh passing touches or words of her own people. Softness was something she thought she’d left behind as a child.

This offer, for Ahsoka to simply wash her hair, clenched in her chest and almost made her want to cry for everything she had lost and for everything she would never have again.

Ahsoka seemed to understand her tense hesitation when Bo-Katan didn’t respond, and she splayed one of her hands over Bo-Katan’s abdomen so her thumb brushed against the underside of her breast, the other fingers warm and firm over her stomach. She kissed the top of Bo-Katan’s spine, at her neck, and left her mouth there so her next words were humid over Bo-Katan’s skin.

“It’s okay, Bo,” she said, voice so kind and understanding. She kissed Bo-Katan’s neck again, then a third time. “I know. You don’t need to say anything if you don’t want to. I’ll leave you alone and let you bathe in peace.” 

Ahsoka began to pull back, arms sliding away from Bo-Katan’s waist. Refusing to think about it too hard, Bo-Katan grabbed her hand before it left completely. “Wait, Ahsoka,” Bo-Katan murmured, holding her hand tightly and turning around so they were facing each other under the spray of water. “Stay.”

Ahsoka reached up with her other hand to cup Bo-Katan’s face. She grinned, and then pulled her close for a sweet kiss on her lips. Bo-Katan returned the kiss eagerly, relieved for the return to something not quite so sorrowful.

After a moment, Bo-Katan pulled away just enough to meet Ahsoka’s eyes. She ran a finger over one of her lekku, watching the rivulets of water running down the blue and white skin, distorting the pattern through their trail. She looked up at Ahsoka again.

“I have a balm,” she said, “for your lekku. So they don’t chafe later.” Ahsoka tilted her head, obviously not having expected this, and Bo-Katan continued with a little explanation. “I use it on my hands, to keep my skin from cracking. Fighting seems to be hell on my knuckles, you know? I’m surprised I have skin left there at all, honestly. But it should help you, too.”

“Thank you, Bo.”

Ahsoka kissed her twice more, pressing close. The hot water felt different, new, as it ran over them both, and Bo-Katan reveled in it, never wanting to forget this one, singular moment. She never would.

“Here,” she mumbled against Ahsoka’s lips. She reached blindly behind her for a thin bottle on that little shelf with her toiletries. She handed it to Ahsoka, who pulled away to look at the bottle in her hand. “Shampoo,” Bo-Katan added unnecessarily. “For my hair. Give it a wash, Master Jedi. Maybe I’ll let you cut it later, after all, even let you keep a snip of it. Isn’t that what some cultures do, give their hair to a beloved as a token of good luck?”

“And a token of love,” Ahsoka added with a tiny upward turn of her lips. “An odd gift, I think. But I wouldn’t say no. Like I said, I love your hair.”

 _I love you_ , Bo-Katan heard, even if the words had never been spoken aloud between them yet. Hearing it wasn’t necessary for them to know, anyway.

They both chuckled, and Ahsoka bumped her forehead against Bo-Katan’s in a silent show of affection. Bo-Katan turned around, mostly to give Ahsoka more access to her hair from behind - but also to hide her face, to hide the wave of emotion that threatened to topple her right over the edge she was pacing far too close to.

Ahsoka’s fingers through her wet hair were gentle, appreciative, and Bo-Katan willingly lost herself to it. Ahsoka, for her part, took great care to scrub across her scalp, to comb the shampoo down through every strand. She was taking this normal every-day task very seriously, and Bo-Katan’s chest felt tight again. She closed her eyes. Ahsoka urged her to tip her head back, and she held a hand against Bo-Katan’s hairline to keep the water out of her face as the shampoo rinsed away.

Once the water through her hair ran clean, Bo-Katan turned again to take Ahsoka’s hands into hers. She kissed her knuckles. “That’s enough, I think. Time for something more exciting.”

Without ceremony, she pushed Ahsoka back into the fancy tile wall and immediately fell to her knees before her. Togruta anatomy and human anatomy were different in several ways, but she and Ahsoka had spent quite a bit of time in previous months figuring out what worked for her, in this way and many others. 

All for the better.

Ahsoka gasped, surprised by their change in position, and Bo-Katan grinned up at her for only a moment before tugging her hips forward to a better angle. She knew Ahsoka wouldn’t fall from the rough movement, not with her magical Force to keep her standing. Bo-Katan tapped behind her knee in a silent request for Ahsoka to bend her leg, and then leaned in to kiss the tender skin of her exposed inner thigh. 

She trailed kisses higher and higher, water running in rivulets over her face and Ahsoka’s leg. It wasn’t really all that comfortable, between the water in her eyes and the stone under her knees, but she kept going regardless, and sucked a small bruise near the top of her thigh. 

Why the fuck not, after all.

Ahsoka ran her hands around to the back of Bo-Katan’s head, through the wet and heavy strands of her clean hair. Those lithe fingers fisted, tugged in startled pleasure, when Bo-Katan found her mark. 

Ahsoka’s sigh turned into a soft keen, a sound Bo-Katan loved getting out of her now that she knew it. Unfortunately, though, there was too much water running into her mouth and up her nose to keep going for much longer. She pulled away far too soon, rocking back on her knees to catch a dry breath. 

Ahsoka was looking down at her breathlessly, chest heaving. “Time to get out?” she asked, flashing Bo-Katan an almost cocky smirk. 

When Bo-Katan nodded in agreement, Ahsoka practically pulled her back to her feet. Bo-Katan felt waves of the Force assisting the movement, but for once she didn’t complain. Ahsoka turned the water off and threw her arms around Bo-Katan’s neck, coming in for a heated kiss. 

Bo-Katan grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shower, out of the steamy ‘fresher, and back to the bed without bothering to dry themselves. Ahsoka followed her, laughing happily. 

They were both dripping water everywhere, but Bo-Katan didn’t care. She cupped Ahsoka’s face and stepped close, kissing her with all the intensity she felt building in her chest. Ahsoka flopped back onto the bed and tugged Bo-Katan down with her. 

Later, after they had both caught their breath, Bo-Katan sat up on the side of the bed to take a deep drink of water from the glass on the bedside table. Her hair was a tangled mess, after all that, and she reached up to feel how bad it was. 

“Can you get my brush?” she asked Ahsoka, who was still lounging beside her, sated and happy. Ahsoka crooked her fingers lazily and Bo-Katan’s hairbrush came zooming out of her rucksack. She caught it. “Thanks.” 

It was a difficult process to even get started, now that her hair had dried in such a wad of knots, but she managed to get it brushed out. After a moment, Ahsoka finally sat up as well. She put her hand gently on Bo-Katan’s wrist, extracting the brush from her loose grasp. 

“May I?” she asked.

Bo-Katan let her take the brush, and she closed her eyes as Ahsoka slid it through her hair. She’d gotten most of the tangles out herself and the smooth movement of the bristles against her scalp was soothing now. 

As Ahsoka turned her focus to the back of her head, Bo-Katan reached up toward her temple, gathering a thin handful of strands there just at her hairline. She tugged them into three pieces and started braiding them tightly together. When she was done, she tied it off with one of the elastics she’d discarded much earlier from the bedside table. 

Not pausing to question her choice, she stood abruptly and Ahsoka’s hands fell away from her hair. Ahsoka didn’t say anything, though, simply watching silently as Bo-Katan pulled on a clean pair of underwear from her bag and then fished out a small knife from an inside pocket. 

She sliced through the top of the braid, cutting it cleanly off. She tied the newly loose end with a second elastic before it could unravel. 

“Here,” Bo-Katan said, holding the braided hair out for Ahsoka to take.

Ahsoka stared at it, surprised and uncharacteristically hesitant, and then turned her questioning gaze up to Bo-Katan. “Really? You don’t mind?”

Bo-Katan chuckled, shrugging one shoulder and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Too late now. Can’t exactly put it back, can I?” 

Ahsoka ran a delicate finger over the braid sitting on her palm and then reached up toward Bo-Katan’s temple, where the patch of hair had very obviously been cut from. “It’ll grow back,” Bo-Katan said with a little grin. She took Ahsoka’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “Besides, my headband will cover this until it does. No big deal.”

It was a very big deal. 

Ahsoka gazed at her, a soft smile on her face. After a moment she pulled away and leaned down to pick up Bo-Katan’s undershirt from the floor, then her own. After they’d pulled their shirts on, she leaned forward for a kiss Bo-Katan eagerly returned before standing and pulling Bo-Katan up with her. 

She placed the braid carefully on the bedside table, then came close for another kiss. She put her hands to Bo-Katan’s cheeks, a fond gleam in her eyes as her gaze darted over Bo-Katan’s face, drinking her in while they both could. 

“Let’s go find some food,” Ahsoka said. “Pretty sure I could eat an entire bantha steak, I’m so hungry.”

They finished dressing and Bo-Katan followed her from the room. In that moment, she knew she would follow Ahsoka anywhere. 

Why the fuck not, indeed. 


End file.
